


Like A Siren

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [23]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crushes, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, First Dates, Love, Milkshakes, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Betty thinks Veronica is like a siren for her. Slowly leading her to her death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100 weekly prompt of Siren.

Betty sighed heavily as she sat across from Veronica at Pop's. She knew she shouldn't have agreed to this date with her. Especially a date in a place where anyone could see them, including her mom who most definitely would not like this at all but yet she had.

Because for some reason she was drawn to Veronica much like sailors were drawn to siren's calling them to their death and if Veronica was going to lead her to death or at least maybe doom she'd take it.

She'd take it happily and not even think about batting an eyelash because she was sure she was in love with the other girl. Even without knowing fully if Veronica loved her just yet.

Which was probably her downfall because it seemed she always fell for people before knowing if they loved her and that was what lead her to heartbreak.

"You okay there Betty?" Veronica asked with a raised eyebrow, bringing Betty out of her thoughts and Betty could feel her cheeks heating up as she blushed.

"Y...yeah I'm fine," she lied knowing that she was far from fine. She was head over heels in love.


End file.
